


Guest Star

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared and Jensen invite a friend over. p0rn!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written right around the time I wrote '67 Chevy so it's been a while. Forgive me if it sucks, I wrote it back in high school!

* * *

“Guest Star”

 

“OK, so what’s the plan?” Jensen asked sitting on the bed and tying his shoes.

 

Jared crossed his arms and leaned against the dresser along the wall. “I told you, we to make an appearance at the opening of Chad’s new movie, hopefully avoiding Sophia...”

 

Jensen looked up. “Hey, Sophia is a really cool chick.”

 

Jared rolled his eyes, Yeah, but ‘hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.’”

 

“Huh,” Jensen sat up. “I guess that’s true.”

 

Jared shook his head. “So, after that, we bail and get dinner someplace.”

 

“Any ideas?”

 

“Nah, but Chinese sounds good.”

 

“Actually, now that you mention it, it does.”

 

Jared smirked and gestured for Jensen to go ahead of him. “Glad that you agree.”

 

“Always.”

 

There was only time for one chaste kiss before they were back in the never relenting public eye.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“Hey, man.” Jared smiled, pulling a very nervous Chad Michael Murray in for a quick photo-op hug for the fans before trying to alleviate his nervousness. “How are you doing?”

 

Chad shrugged. “I guess I’m alright...nervous as hell though. Hey Jensen.”

 

“Hey, Chad.” Jensen was always uncomfortable around Chad - probably because of Jared’s history with him - and quickly found someplace else he could be. “Uh, there’s Ashton...I’ll, uh, check back later...”

 

Jared shook his head and then posed for a few more pictures with Chad before a long lost pair of friends came over. Luckily, the press caught the Kodak moment on tape.

 

“Ay, Frankenstein.” A masculine, yet somehow smirking voice said behind Jared.

 

Jared spun around annoyed, but his face instantly lit up again. “Milo! Alexis! Holy shit!” HE gave Milo a quick ‘guy hug’ and then pulled Alexis into a tight bear hug.

 

Milo’s ever present all knowing smirk and Alexis’s genuine pleasure at seeing Jared again filled with an immeasurable joy.

 

“Jesus,” Jared murmured, “You guys still together?”

 

“Of course,” they answered in a sickening unison.

 

“Just wait,” Milo said as Alexis went over to ‘ooo’ and ‘ahh’ over Hilarie Burton’s extremely reveling dress. “One day you’ll be in love (Jared unknowingly grinned as he glanced at Jensen.) and it’ll never get old.”

 

Jared locked his gaze on Jensen, who instantly smiled and walked over. “Introduce me to your...” Jensen trailed off, the blood draining out of his face. “Jess, - I mean Milo. Uh... Hi, big fan... You know of, your work on Gilmore Girls... Not that I, uh, don’t like your other - Hi.” Jensen cut off his own rambling and stuck out his hand.

 

Milo raised a single brow and shook Jensen’s out stretched hand. “Hey, I like your work on Supernatural. Which reminds me,” Milo turned to Jared. “Is it weird to be Dean’s brother who dated Jess after playing a guy named Dean who hated Jess for so long?” Alexis gestured for Milo. “Hold that thought,” Milo said before walking away.

 

Jared immediately turned to Jensen. “What the hell was that?”

 

Jensen pasted a fake smile on his pale face for the press, “What ever do you mean, Jared?”

 

But before Jared could answer, Jensen ushered him inside and into the bathroom.

 

“Jensen, stop. Jensen! What the hell is going on?” Jared asked, finally pulling his arm out of his grasp. 

 

Jensen rubbed has eyes with his palms. “Okay.” He said after a long pause. “Remember when I first met you, and I couldn’t stop blushing?”

 

“Yeah...?” 

 

“And remember how - after we got serious - I told you it was because I thought you were hot on Gilmore?”

 

“Yeah...?”

 

“Well... There might be a little more to that story...” 

 

“What?!? There’s more?”

 

“Uh...well...yeah.”

 

“What else? What more?”

 

“Well the episode I caught while I was channel surfing was during season three -”

 

“You know what season it was?”

 

“Shut up, and yes. Anyway, it was this episode where, uh, ‘Dean’ was, uh, in this fight with ‘Jess’. And, uh...”

 

“And?” Maybe he was a teensy bit sadistic, but Jared was genuinely curious and - as it happened so infrequently - he loved watching Jensen squirm.

 

“Well...remember ho I said I had that dream...? About -”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Well... There might have been a third person.”

 

Jared’s whole face lit up in delight. “You had a sex dream about me and Milo?” He hissed.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Oh. My God. That is just so freakin’ awesome.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“It just is.” Jared stared to laugh, and then walked into the lobby. “Geez that is just hilarious.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“So,” Milo said. “Do you think we can bail yet?”

 

Jared smirked. “Actually, we were just about to go,” he gestured to Jensen.

 

“Oh? Where are you guys headed?”

 

Jared shrugged. “No plan, just a mutual appetite for some Chinese.”

 

“In or out?”

 

Jared shrugged again. “Either.”

 

“I know a really good take out place. They deliver if you want their number.”

 

“Sure. Well, actually, why don’t you and Alexis come over, we can hang out and reminisce about the good old days.”

 

Milo looked at Alexis, who said, “Actually, I’m probably going to crash at Hil’s. Soph is flipping out about Chad’s clingy date so it’ll probably be an all night crap fest, but you go hon. Really, it sounds fun.”

 

“You sure?” Milo asked, completely oblivious to Jensen wildly gesturing at Jared - who was ignoring him - to call the night off.

 

Alexis nodded. “I’m sure. Go! Have a good time and do a shot for me.”

 

Milo smiled, gave her a kiss, and turned back to Jared. “I guess that’s that then.”

 

“Good,” Jared said smoothly, “I’m sure it’ll be great.”

 

“All right then,” Alexis said, moving fluidly across the room giving Jensen a quick hug and Jared a kiss on the cheek. “I have to go, but I’ll try to stay in touch.”

 

She walked back over to Milo and left him with a very passionate - non-Rory like - kiss. ”Bye hon.”

 

“Bye.” Milo watched her walk away and then cleared his throat. “So, are we ready to go now?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Milo flopped down on one of the soft couches in the living room and asked, “So, do you guys live together?

 

Jared and Jensen exchanged a look before Jared said, “Yeah, Jensen moved in a few moths ago. You know, ‘cause it’s pretty expensive to live in L.A.”

 

“Yeah...so, you want me to call the Chinese place?”

 

“Sure.”

 

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Milo leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, “I am so tired.”

 

“That’s ‘cause it’s like one a.m.” Jared said, and without thinking leaned back against Jensen, who wrapped his arms around Jared’s shoulders.

 

When Jared and Jensen looked back at Milo, they were astounded to find him slack jawed.

 

Jared looked up at Jensen’s just as bewildered face and then it hit him, “Aww, crap!” Jared said pushing Jensen’s arms off from around his shoulders.

 

Milo was still slack jawed as Jared walked across the room burying his face in his hands.

 

Jensen looked at Jared with guilt written all over his face, “I’m so sorry, I...I didn’t think...I’m so sorry Jare.”

 

“I know,” Jared said, not turning around, then he lifted his head and said, “It’s not your fault, someone would have found out anyway.” He smiled at Jensen, but Jensen had already bowed his head in shame. Jared smiled, it was so cute how Jensen always worried about hurting Jared’s golden boy rep, he smiled again and turned to Milo.

 

‘You two together?’ Milo mouthed, and Jared nodded. ‘Wow’ he smirked, ‘Cute couple.’

 

Jared blushed unintentionally and sat next to Jensen, wrapping his arm around his slumped shoulders, but Jensen defiantly didn’t want to be comforted, so Jared walked and plopped into the seat next to Milo.

 

‘Jensen doesn’t like me, does he?’ Milo mouthed, gesturing to Jensen.

 

Jared almost burst out laughing. ‘Yeah, he does,’ Jared mouthed back. ‘He likes you a lot.’

 

Milo raised a brow, ‘How do you figure?’

 

Jared blushed wanting to shove his foot in his mouth, he’d done to now. ‘Jensen...he had a dream about us...’ Milo obviously didn’t comprehend so Jared mouthed, ‘A DREAM dream.’

 

Milo smirked and mouthed, ‘I know a way to cheer him up.’

 

Jared’s brows raised in disbelief. ‘Oh yeah,’ he mouthed silently, ‘What’s that?’

 

‘Kiss me.’ Jared froze, and then slowly leaned across the sofa and pressed his lips tentively against Milo’s beautiful smirk.

 

The sound that Jared made as Milo’s lips opened against his was completely unintentional but got Jensen’s attention pretty damn quick.

 

Before Jared knew what was happening he found his long, lean body was pinned under Milo’s. Even as they continued to kiss Jared felt Milo’s strong hands slide up his arms, pinning hi wrists above his head and felt Milo straddling his waist.

 

Jared’s eyes flicked open as Milo rocked back on his knees, sitting straight up on Jared’s waist, his eyes never leaving Jared’s as he spoke, “Jensen...” his voice was panting slightly, husky and low. “Tell me...tell me what to do...”

 

Jensen was practically pinned to the chair under the weight of his giant erection. “Uh, God...just… _touch_ him...”

 

Milo gave one curt nod and slid his hands down to Jared’s chest, unbuttoning it oh so _slowly_.

 

Jared’s exhale came out as a hiss through clenched teeth as Milo ran his hands over his sculpted pectoral muscles.

 

Jensen couldn’t hold back as Milo trailed wet kisses down the center of Jared’s chest, focusing for a moment on his navel before moving back up; he reached down undoing his own belt, before unbuttoning and slowly unzipping ( wouldn’t want anything to get caught) his pants. He wrapped his hand lazily around himself and groaned as he stroked, watching as Milo carefully pushed Jared’s pants to his knees.

 

Milo smirked as he found the tables turned when Jared straddled him, quickly unbuttoning Milo’s shirt and pants, pulling them down.

 

Jensen groaned even louder, eyes hazy with lust, as Jared peeled off his and Milo’s shirts and pants before being shoved off the couch by the smirking boy.

 

Jared looked up at him from the floor, desire written all over his body, and confusion in his eyes.

 

Milo stared into Jensen’s dilated eyes and asked him, “What’s next on the agenda?”

 

Jensen’s hand continued to move as he told Jared, “You...please, god...”

 

Jared crawled over to Milo, his perfect ass in the air as his hot round mouth surrounded Milo’s length. Milo’s eyes probably rolled back in his head like Jensen’s, but he couldn’t tell; Milo’s eyes were closed.

 

Jensen watched Jared’s bobbing head, and listened to Milo’s breathy moans before taking off his pants, stumbling over, and plunging his thick cock inside Jared’s tight, waiting ass.

 

Jared whimpered softly, causing Milo to moan and thrust his hips upwards burying his cock even further in Jared’s throat.

 

Jared began to quiver deliciously as Jensen wrapped his hand tightly around has long, hard cock.

 

“Oh, god,” Jensen muttered on the verge of climax, based merely on the fact that one of his first and greatest fantasies was coming true.

 

Some how Jared managed to keep sucking and swallowing through the pleasure, and in a few moments, Milo Jensen and Jared erupted in unison.

 

“Christ,” Milo collapsed back on the couch, and watched as Jensen stumbled back onto the other empty couch.

 

Jensen shut his eyes and after he caught his breath, he began to harden again as he thought about what just happened.

 

All of a sudden, he felt his hip wrenched into the air as Milo pushed his cock inside of him.

 

Jensen cried out and then bit his lip. Experiencing one of the sweetest pains known to man. Milo barely waited a moment before he began to pump his hips at a blistering speed.

 

“Oh - my - God - Mi - Lo - Je - sus - Christ!” Jensen cried out syllable by syllable as Milo fucked him fast and hard.

 

They both erupted in unison, and before Jensen could catch his breath, he felt a long cock being shoved into his mouth.

 

“Jensen, oh, god, please!” Jared cried, rocking his hips slightly.

 

And then Jensen was swallowing, swallowing around Jared’s hard length. When he felt Jared’s creamy seed slipping into him, he swallowed again and again drinking it down with an unquenchable thirst.

 

They each lay back in their respective seats, completely spent and satisfied.

 

“So,” Milo asked, between deep breaths, “Anyone up for a group shower?”

 

Finit.


End file.
